Innocent countries
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: My first Hetalia oneshot/fanfic. N.Italy x reader! You are a new country, and now attending your first world meeting! And who is that cute boy with the white flags?


FIRST EVER HETALIA FANFIC/ONESHOT! I'm a lover, so he's who i'm gonna start with! Since there isn't that much of him that aren't gay... and if i did any part of his personality or anyone else's wrong, please tell me so i can improve on it. :3 I promise I'll try to get better...

* * *

><p>Being the newest country, was both relaxing and stressful. It was like having a very large house, except it was full of many people you hardly even know. Your neighbors, not any different. Your country was now officially 250 years of age, and you have had peace for almost 20 years now. The maturing of your country was prospering very well, and now it was time to create trade routes and communication with your neighboring countries. You were very excited, as it was your first world meeting and had heard so much about the others. You were so excited, you had skipped breakfast just so you could get ready and leave a good impression. Walking through the halls in your traditional clothing, you began to hear the sound of... arguing? You opened the door quietly, and your eyes widened at all the yelling and arguing going on.<p>

Germany, at the head of the table, was trying to settle things down and bring order. England and France were fighting over something, Japan was sitting and wishing he never came here. China was yelling at America who was planning to make a giant robot of himself. Greece was napping in his seat. Russia was smiling in his seat, oddly that smile scared you a bit. A small boy holding a white bear, most likely canada, was sitting quietly and trying to speak, but no one paid any attention. Prussia was bugging Austria constantly by throwing wads of paper at him with insults written in them, along with threats. Most of the other countries were just busy with their own thing. Finally, your eyes settled on the boy waving the white flags. He was beyond adorable, trying to tell everyone they should wave white flags and such, but no one seemed to really care. Taking a deep breath, you tapped on Germany's shoulder. He almost yelled at you in anger, but when he saw your surprised face, he calmed. As if a domino effect happened, everyone else calmed down as well.

"Hello. And you are?" Germany asked, his blue eyes hard.

"Um... _" You said, looking around nervously to the eyes staring at you. France was giving you a look that sent a cold chill down your spine.

"Vell... go sit somewhere. This meeting isn't going anywhere obviously." He said, as if this happened often.

"O-Okay..." You said, and moved into the seat next to Italy. He looked at you with his partially closed eyes, and smiled. The ruckus began again, and you felt a little sorry for the invisible Canadian.

"Ciao! I'm Italy! Do you want to wave some white flags with me?" He asked, smiling innocently and both his hands had white flags in them.

"No thank you. But thanks for the offer." You smiled back. Your stomach growled loudly, and you blushed. Italy's eyes widened.

"Ve! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah... I was so excited about today that I forgot breakfast..." You rubbed your stomach, trying to settle the growling. The clock dinged noon, and the arguing still hadn't settled. _Had it already been that long? _You wondered.

"Then let's go get some pasta _!" Italy said, smiling still as he took your hand and led you out of the World Meeting room.

"But... shouldn't we stay and try to work things out?" You asked, but Italy ignored you and put you in the car he came in.

"Ve! I'm going to take you to the best pasta in town!" Italy smiled, and revved up the engine. You suddenly had the feeling that the seatbelt you had on wouldn't keep you safe.

Five minutes Later

Death would have been easier to deal with than Italy's driving. It felt like your brain was flattened. Italy cheerfully got out of the car, but noticed you looked jittery and was holding the chair you were sitting on with a vice grip. "Ve! What's wrong _?" You were too shaken to answer him properly. Thinking how to remove you, he reached over, and tickled you. It wasn't long until he had you giggling crazily.

"Oh! Please- HAHAHAHA! Please! Stop! HAHAHA!" You screamed, laughing. When Italy stopped, you found yourselves laying on the car seat with him above you.

"Oh... _... You're so beautiful!" He blushed. Your face matched the shade of a ripe tomato.

"S-Stop being so stupid!" You blushed. Italy just kept smiling, and finally helped you out of the car. Legs shaking, you looked around to find yourselves at a very fancy italian restaurant.

"C'mon now _! Let's go have some pasta!~" Italy said, taking your hand and leading you into the restaurant. He seemed to be a frequent customer, as the server spoke to him with the fondness that only close friends could. He took you two to a window seat, where the afternoon sun basked and warmed your skin. "What are you gonna order?" He asked, smiling as he held his menu. He couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at you atop it, making you blush slightly when you caught him in the act. You buried your nose in the menu, covering the blush.

"Are you sure about this Italy...? I mean..." You said shyly. Italy touched your hand that was on the table and smiled, making you blush more.

"Ve! Of course! Why wouldn't I want to take such a pretty girl out for my favorite meal? Pastaa!" He said, waving up his arm. You ended up somehow being convinced by him to share a large portion of pasta. It looked and smelled delicious, the tomato sauce sitting on the noodles with basil leaves and meatballs on it. "Well? Try some!" he smiled. You nodded, and took a bite of the pasta.

"Mmm! It's really good!" Italy smiled widely.

"That's great!" You two continued to eat and talk, you very interested as he talked about his friends and the other countries. "Ve! Germany may look so tough, but he's really nice!"

"I'll bet." You smiled, looking at him tenderly. He picked up a forkful of noodles, as did you. Your eyes were closed as you slurped the noodles up. When you reached the end of the noodle, something warm was placed against your lips. Possibly a meatball. You opened your _ colored eyes, and found that Italy was wide eyed, your lips on each others. The kiss ended quickly, oddly to your disappointment.

"U-Uhm..." You said, nervous. Italy was blushing, but smiled with an even cuter face than usual. A song played on the piano in the distance, and the scene began to get more romantic as the lights were dimmed. Italy laid a hundred on the table, and took your hand and led you back into his car. You were edgy, looking at him wide eyed. Italy didn't put in the ignition, and looked at you for a moment. "Thank you Italy. For lunch." You smiled.

"Ve! Being out with such a lovely young lady, is always a treat!" He said. You blushed at the compliment. Italy took the ignition, and began to drive.

"Aren't we going back to the world meeting?" You asked, seeing that you two had actually come the other way. And Italy was going at a much safer speed now, for some reason.

"No, I am taking you to my country! We can be an alliance you and I, and we can have lots of fun together! What do you say?" Italy asked, his cute smile back on.

"I... I don't know what to say!" You laughed. "Sounds like a splendid idea."

"Ve! Let us go now _mi amor!_" He said.

"W-What?" you asked, looking at him and blushing, but he didn't answer, instead, he floored the gas pedal, and you two took off like a bullet in the streets.

**THE END**


End file.
